I'll Trick, You Treat
by SapSorrow
Summary: A Thorki Halloween Special! Currently T rated, will go up to M in final chapter. Chapter 1 is Kids Thor and Loki and is mostly fluff and crack and cuteness. Chapter 2 is Thor with Kid Loki and is mostly fluff, some cuteness but not quite as tooth rotting as chapter 1. Chapter 3 is Thor with Teenage Loki and is mostly porns.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Trick, You Treat.**

**1.**

Loki remembers his first Halloween on Midgard.

It was not his first celebration of the season of course, but the typical traditions of Asgard at this time were a far more solemn affair. Joyous, yes, very much so, and Loki loved them. He loved the way the mists came down and the magic of those who could part them; loved the thinness of the veil between the worlds at this time. He loved feeling like he should be holding his breath - for one gasp out into the cold air might breathe a whole new world into being. He loved to breathe and imagine it creating itself out of the one first spiral of cool air.

He loved his father's propensity for magic at this time, loved how at this tender, sensitive season he would stop to teach it, so much less awkwardly than usual, to the son he did not quite understand. He loved this one time of the year when his parents were united in passing their secrets down to him; the only child who cared for tricks, for these subtle ribbons of seidr colouring the frosty air.

Thor, on the other hand, was like a restless pony, charging through the fallen leaves and making snow storms of red and yellow, gold and russet. This time was not a time for living warriors in the solid world, as his father gently sighed as he let him run off again, under the condition that it at least be in a different direction from where they worked.

One year, when the boys were no higher than tree stumps, Thor was sent to Midgard for the first time, under Volstagg's supposedly watchful eye, more than anything to keep him out the way.

Later that evening Loki sat in front of the fireplace, contentedly alone and playing the tongues of fire into the shapes of beautiful leaves. His concentration and his leaves dashed apart at a clamouring sound outside his door, a clash of little boots and a foghorn yelling of –

"Loki Loki Loki Loki Loki!"

"The door's open" he said calmly, quietly, closing his eyes in patient readiness as Thor barrelled through, more a blunderbuss than a boy at that age.

"Loki Loki I must tell you –" he bent over, gulping for breath.

"Breathe first brother before you die and then tell me. I am sure it can wait five seconds."

"No no no no no! Thor babbled excitedly, throwing himself in front of the fire and clutching Loki's hands in excitement –

"Your hands are cold!" Loki tried to take his back.

"Mmm well yours are so warm!" Thor clutched tighter – "Loki you must come down to Midgard – you must let me show you all they _do _this time of year!"

Loki was interested almost despite himself –

"Why?" he raised a gentle eyebrow – "What _do_ they do?"

"Why they – they celebrate! So strangely and so much!" Thor beamed, still breathless – "They dress in the manner of demons and beasts and they go from house to house –"

"To scare people?" Little Loki's eyes lit up like fireworks, he had to admit, it sounded wonderful.

"No! Well – yes partly" Thor beamed with the opportunity of explaining, so often it was Loki who knew things before he did – "They have this game they play called _The Trick or The Treat _– what happens is they knock upon the doors of strangers –"

"And play tricks on them?" Loki grinned at the idea in delight, leaning forward so they are close together, up on their knees in excitement by the fire.

"Sometimes! What they do is to yell TRICK OR TREAT –" Thor did this very loudly, making Loki almost fall back in surprise. Thor pulled him back up and they laughed – "And then -"

"Do they not get arrested for this behaviour?"

"No! They get given sweeties! Or chocolate from strangers! It is excellent! A small child in the guise of a troll gave some to me – and she said she liked my costume though I was not wearing one - which I do not understand –" Loki frowned and shook his head, not understanding either "But – but brother you will love this – if they _don't _give sweeties the children may pull tricks on them!"

"And this is allowed? They – don't get into trouble?"

"It is expected!"

"This is truly amazing brother! To be able to threaten strangers for goods and be expected to play tricks! It is wonderful!"

"I knew you'd like it! Loki you'd be so good at it! You will come with me next year will you not? Oh say you will please please please!"

Loki smiled and agreed that he would see if he could, as well as attending all the usual Asgardian festivals. Thor hugged him tight for joy and watched him with wide eyes making his leaves like large flaming snowflakes in the flickering firelight.

-x-

The next year Loki gets their parents smiling permission to join Thor for a few hours on Midgard, accompanied by the warriors – all three of them are deemed necessary, they decide if there is a chance Loki will be playing tricks on an unprepared public.

To Thor's roared delight and Loki's quiet smiling pleasure, Volstagg descends on them shortly before they are due to go down with an arm full of Midgardian children's costumes. Thor picks out a hideous werewolf mask and oversized paws and charges around the room growling at everything. Meanwhile Loki hides himself beneath a sheet with **Boo! **Written on the front and holes for the eyes. He will always later claim that he entirely resisted temptation to go "Wooo I'm a ghost" just a little but certainly a little voice from beneath the sheet announced –

"Now you can't see me. I'm not even here."

"Look!" Thor thrusts a container in his face, handed him by Volstagg – "It is a receptacle in the shape of a carven squash!"

That said, they set out for Midgard, plastic pumpkin pots clutched firmly in hand.

The streets of a quiet Midgard town ring with the delights of candy, as Loki who, Thor knew well enough, always had an immense soft spot for sugared confections, eats his way through pile after pile of Halloween candy, barely saving any to take home.

Finally, when even the now sticky little ghost has managed to save a pumpkin full of candy and is giggling and reeling, sugar drunk through the streets, Volstagg takes firm hold of the boys and heads them home to Asgard.

The streets of Midgard ring in their wake with horrified screams from those houses that did not give this particular pair of children candy.

In front of the fire back in Thor's room they throw aside their costumes to compare one another's hauls. Thor donates almost half of his when he sees how much less than him Loki has, even though it is in the knowledge that this is Loki's own fault. They whisper of their misdeeds, exaggerating and fabricating upon them until the first whisper of dawn seeps under the windowsill.

And that is how their mother finds them in the morning, asleep like two peas in a pod, dark and golden heads rested together, sweeties spilling from their laps to gleam like glittering gems in the warm ember light of the dying fire.

-x-

**As you can see this is part one in a three part Thorki Halloween special. I couldn't decide what genre I wanted so this, chapter one is kids Thor & Loki crack-fluff, chapter 2 will be adult Thor/ Kid Loki feels and fluff and 3 will be adult Thor/ teenage Loki porn….possibly also with fluff. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minor warning: Though this is mostly innocent, Thor does have a few somewhat inappropriate thoughts about his extremely underage brother, just so you know. This is adult Thor with the brought back from Hel child Loki of mcu. **

**2.**

A thousand Halloweens since then, a thousand and more late October nights, passing, storing up memories like the leaves against the sidewalk. Those memories of the early Halloweens clinging, precious dusted ivy in the mind, sparkling with the sheen of childhood in all its glimmering colour, as real as a movie captured in the mind.

A thousand tricks, a thousand treats, Loki remembered the one more, Thor the other. Over the years the tricks had taken over and the memory of candied treats had become a poisoned dream on the god of evil's tongue.

And then he had died and Thor, always so persistent, so unwilling to let him go, had brought him back. The adult brain in the child Loki was now remembered, remembered things a child should not as well, but with new eyes he revelled in the colour of the burnished gold and red of the year, smelled toffee apple and cider with a new nose to delight, heard the chatter of the children on Midgard as they stopped pretending to be anything other than the demon that lurked inside.

Loki watched and smiled, thinking of the parents who indulged all they saw of a time of pretence and make believe, never knowing that their children were never more real than they were on this night. Sometimes, on the edge of the brain the god of evil perked his head up again, determined to throw sour apples into the chain of thought. But the boy was strong and he kept him at bay.

The boy was strong enough to become what he wanted to be, and if there was one thing he was good at it was pretending, pretending to be what he saw himself as until it became the only truth. He remembered and with the remembering came an eagerness that took him from his position of watchfulness to the banquet hall of Asgard, where the warriors celebrated the season in the style that had suited them for millennia.

Thor felt old, watching it, older than he ever had; a feeling that had been creeping up on him more and more with Loki's return in this form. He had thought for so long that Loki had only ever remained that child that he had forgotten, unimagined, how strange it could be to have him back like this. So many thoughts he needed to push so fiercely own, so many times he caught Loki watching him with crafty eyes that remembered the acts of a body both his own and no longer his own. He stood in the shadows of the great hall and watched as though from far away until it seemed one of the shadows spoke to him;

"This is my spot" it said and he started to see Loki looking up at him with impish eyes and a trick-or-treat grin.

"Loki" he breathed out from the startled jump he manfully restrained himself from – "What are you doing here."

"Apparently, brother, you have forgotten what day it is" Loki chirped – "I had to come and enlighten you."

"Of course I had not forgotten! One does not forget All Hallows eve."

"No but apparently you've forgotten something much more fun." He paused, waiting for Thor not to catch on –

"Halloween? The Midgardian plague of candy and pumpkins? Extortion and threatening strangers?"

"Loki –" Thor scowled as he worked this through in his head – "Are you trying to ask me to take you trick of treating?"

"I thought you might accompany me, not _take _me. I'm not a kid Thor."

"Yes you are and I am too old for such games."

"No you're not" Loki wailed – "_Please _brother? It's no fun on my own, there's such a fine line between creepy and creepy. Come on –" he produced a plastic pumpkin bowl - Thor could only wonder from where – and waved it in Thor's face – "See brother? The carven squash!"

Thor looked down at the eager, earnest little face, that remembered so well and treasured so plainly the memory, looked into the bright glittering eyes and upturned smile and laughed, incapable of denying such a face.

"Oh very well" he sighed, tolerantly – "Get a costume though or we will not look strange."

"You always look strange" Loki stuck his tongue out and with a bang and cloud of smoke for effect appeared before Thor dressed as a werewolf with oversized paws –

"Remember?" He asked and Thor smiled, not without a slight pang to the heart for the children they had been. He clapped Loki on the shoulder and it was all Loki could do to keep from falling over before he led Thor almost skipping over the rainbow bridge in excitement.

Thor meant to hang back at a discreet distance whilst Loki proffered his receptacle at strangers in the singular Midgardian manner of the season, but he found himself remembering, almost as though this ritual were a magic of its own in this season of magic, a spell that made him a child again even without a change of form and he hung close behind Loki, being often mistaken for a parent. On hearing Loki so frequently and with such unhidden pride correct them and introduce him as his brother his heart, so often sore these days, swelled with a love it could and could not name.

Some hundred houses, some half hundred treats, so many altercations as to acceptable tricks ("No Loki, decapitation is not an acceptable trick – no Loki you may not turn their cat into a horse – yes, of course we all love horses but the good people of Midgard have not the room for them in their homes – no Loki you may not make their houses bigger on the inside –" and so it went on.) Some hours later, with both Loki and his bowl full of candy they returned to Asgard, Loki alternately giggling and complaining that he felt sick. Those feet that yet remembered took them back to Thor's room, where Loki curled himself up solidly in Thor's lap in spite of all objection to pop candy into his face with sticky fingers. Somewhere in the midst of a lengthy, excitable and sleepy tirade he fell asleep heavily, head on Thor's chest.

Thor wished he could be half as comfortable as Loki seemed to be, but he kissed the dark head and held the little creature in his arms where he wished only to keep him until Ragnarok and beyond. Pale hands and dark hair and sweeties shone in the fire's glow and all of life and youth and worth were here and Thor felt it like the sweetest trick of all and ached for love and remembered.

And outside the wind blew promise and threats for the coming year, treats to be taken and tricks to be played, and the leaves piled up at the castle walls, russet and gold and burnished bronze, whispers of memories yet to be made and a golden, crackling happiness yet to come.

-x-

**Quick note: this is un beta'd as my beta is as busy this week as I am (half term, too much work, moving house on Friday) – and also not insane like I am and trying to write fic at the same time. Therefore this is probably full of mistakes and I apologise, normal service will resume next week!**

**And that's the innocent chapters over. For your Halloween treat on Friday, teenage Loki will both trick and treat Thor in some truly wonderful ways. You're welcome. :-)**

**Also: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :-) **

**As a gift please share this mental image I have of kid Loki dressed as a pumpkin with a little orange cap on his head. I nearly wrote it, but it was too cute not to share! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning/ promise: underage Thorki sex! Size kink! Young Loki….you have been…..warned. :-)**

**3.**

All the clichés about the season were true; there was something misty and crisp in the air, the smells of fire smoke and the sharp icy promise of winter. In the city leaves were swept aside so often before they could be kicked and Thor found himself kicking at the sidewalk as he traversed the late afternoon street, hands fisted deep into his pockets for warmth, thinking more than usual about home.

About Asgard anyway, he had long since begun to lose track of what he called home. Thinking about the warmth of that place that now made the chill nip so pinching at the fingers. Thinking about the customs of the season of honouring the dead – and he _did _honour in his heart as he should, it was against the route his blood ran to do otherwise, but he wondered what it meant now, if he had ruined it all. For had he not gone to bring back his dead? Had he not defied necessity and nature because he could not help but feel with all of his being that this loss was the greatest, greater than any loss that ever was felt? And he _knew _in his brain that everyone felt this way but the heart had always ruled him. It always would.

He did not regret it for a moment, but that did not mean he was prepared for everything he would feel, everything the body would remember and still want.

It was thinking, thus heavily that his phone started to hum by his hand, a tune called _trick of the light _that had amused him enough by association to set it as Loki's message alert tone. He fumbled for the phone, the primitively tiny technology awkward in his larger hands. He squinted and stared at the screen for a moment:

_Trick or treat?_

It read, and nothing more. He smiled wryly; so like Loki not to just ask him to come round, to leave such a question hanging. He stuffed the phone back into his pocket and instead was outside Loki's apartment within minutes and replying –

"Treat" as he walked in the door.

"Now, whatever made you think I was not offering both?" called a voice from within

"I assumed a question mark to indicate a question and not an offer" he hung his coat beside the door on the hanger Loki would never say he left empty for him and walked through.

"That's because you are both dense and obvious" came the voice, now quite clearly pinpointed to Loki's bedroom. He followed it through and his heart stopped in his throat, all senses juddering into something that surely had to be at least a little bit like panic.

Loki was lying across his bed, arms folded somewhat smugly behind his head and wearing nothing but a smirk. Thor stared for too long to make the sudden decision to avert his eyes valid before doing it anyway, cheeks burning beneath Loki's chuckle.

"Oh that's right brother, hide your blushing eyes" even without looking he could hear Loki's smile spreading, before he could react Loki was in front of him, still more than distractingly naked and arching his head in the most blatant offer Thor had ever seen.

"Loki –" he gulped, Loki's fingers wasting no time in dropping to play around his belt buckle "We should think about this –"

"Oh _Thor –" _Loki groaned as though Thor were nothing less than excessively dull - "You've been thinking about it ever since I came back."

"No – I – but – you were just a child –"

"And. You've been thinking about it ever since I came back" Loki repeated mercilessly, the tip of a wicked tongue coming out to moisten his lips and shudder Thor's resolve – "And knowing you, you'll be thinking about it until Ragnarok if you were left alone. But I think I've waited long enough don't you?" he insinuated himself closer still, fingers ghosting across the hardness in Thor's trousers, face upturned and slightly pouting – "_You've _waited long enough don't you think?"

Thor swallowed hard but it would never be hard enough to swallow down the tide of rushing lust that had been coming in for so long now he wondered how he had managed to bear it all this time.

"You did not have to –" he tried, hoarsely, Loki's soft finger cutting his words off at the lips.

"Shh, admit it, you've been waiting in agony to break this body in – isn't that why you brought me back?"

"What? No!" somehow, even in the cloud that was brewing, he felt a stab that Loki could think this was all it was – "I mean I have but I didn't – it was never –"

"Thor hush" Loki huffed, impatient as a school teacher – "You're babbling – I'm yours to break in, but for god's sake do it soon or _I _will die of it, whatever you do."

Thor smiled then and took Loki's tormenting hand by the wrist, the aching in his body becoming a furious dance to feel how completely his hand encircled the bird – like wrist;

"And is that then the treat brother?"

"Of course –" Loki gasped at the swirl of the rough fingertips across the tender inner wrist – "I am."

The tide crashed, and Thor fell upon Loki's offered lips with all the force of the thunderous water, drinking, tasting, gasping him in, so familiar and yet new and different.

"So what's the trick?"

Loki grinned, and as quickly as he had once done it to Loki he realised he was handcuffed and thrown on his back across the bed by a powerful surge of magic.

"I am" Loki repeated, grinning and advancing with painful swaying slowness, crawling up the bed to straddle Thor's hips. His hands slid up under Thor's shirt and it bewildered Thor to feel in the pressing touch of those fingers that Loki was as needful of him as he ever was himself of Loki. He strained, arching upwards to kiss, Loki arching away, teasing, tormenting, yet impatient all at the same time – Thor fund he was as suddenly naked as Loki had appeared thus before him. Loki pressed over him, skin like satin, hard, lean and prefect and he wanted to scream for not being able to move his hands, touch, take, claim every inch of that skin. Loki laughed to feel him squirm but relentlessly wriggled against him, little hands closing around the massive suffering cock.

"Oh yes –" Loki whispered, something in it that was almost reverent – "I remember." He stroked it in both hands, needing both to hold it around, dipping down to kiss and lick the tip until Thor could not hold back a sound that was very like a sob.

"Loki – please –"

"Yes –" Loki hissed, almost purred – "Say it again, beg me Thor, I've waited so long to hear you beg." Thor broke without a second thought;

"Please Loki I want you so much, please gods do not torment me."

"Tell me the truth" Loki hissed, face back close to his – "Tell me how long and how bad you've wanted me."

"So much Loki, please –" Thor struggled to make a coherent sentence through the submerging flood of lust – "Please, I've thought of little else since you came back and longer –"

"Even when I was child?" Loki could not help but mock. Thor's face flushed red –

"Even then Loki but –" Loki grinned and bent to whisper low in his ear, breath warm and silken and awful on Thor's cheek as though it were an endearment –

"You sick fuck."

"But – Loki – I – I don't want to hurt you –"

Loki slapped him, suddenly and snappishly across the face.

"For gods sake shut up Thor! I'm not some blushing virgin and you had my innocence long ago. This body may be new but I remember _everything _– every little thing we used to do, every nasty little thing you whispered to me, did to me, every promise you made and the foulest things you said –"

"Loki – I love you –" Thor groaned, desperate to get it out.

"Yes – that -" Loki sighed "I remember it all and you have kept me waiting for far too long."

Face set, Loki raised himself above Thor, sinking back down to slowly, so slowly it was the most delicious agony – impale himself upon Thor's cock which put up none of the objections as did his idiotic mouth and it no longer even surprised Thor that Loki had clearly spent a long time preparing himself in advance. His fingers snarled into the bed sheets, urgently wanting to clutch at the sweet, flawless little body. He remembered too, all too well, the last time he had seen Loki like this, pale and perfect and unscarred. For a moment he understood how this act could be compared to death, he felt so utterly destroyed by bliss and frustration all at once.

And Loki – moaning breathily as he rose and fell, setting a pace that was at once divine and cataclysmic, destroying him utterly. He could do little but stare up at that face he so loved, head thrown back in the aggressive search for his own pleasure, teeth biting the pale lips until they flashed with red. He thrust up urgently to meet it, feeling, knowing, needing nothing but this and Loki, almost as an afterthought, sliding his body back against Thor's, kissing him as he rode him and unlocking the cuffs around his wrists, hissing and almost screaming as Thor's hungry arms surrounded him, hands that stared for him sliding, kneading, digging into his skin, learning anew and remembering all at the same time, powerful hands that came close to circling his entire waist. Thor could feel Loki trying to drag it out as long as he could and failing, the feel of those hands upon him tipping him over and he was coming, hands pressing down on Thor's shoulders, digging in hard enough to bruise, coming across Thor's chest with no attention needed to his cock, Thor so close behind, having wanted this too long for patience, crushing the little body down against his chest as he came into him roaring and twitching beneath him, and Loki sinking down upon his chest, a sticky shuddering mess of relief.

Thor locked his arms around him tightly as though he would never let go, grunting simply –

"Mine" because he remembered and remembered too that this, only this was always his home. And Loki, head upon his shoulder, smiling dreamily, answered –

"Yes" before he smiled widely into Thor's placed face –

"Happy Halloween brother."

-x-

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN Y'ALL! Hope some brothers fucking hath brightened thy festive seasons! :-)**


End file.
